Healing a Broken Heart
by lostmoonchild
Summary: She was hurting and came to him for comfort. Ulrich comforted her in a manner that showed her how much he cared. UlrichYumi oneshot!


**lostmoonchild: Okay, I recently discovered this one after working on a story called "Your Dark Intentions, Your Feelings For Me" which by the way has NOTHING to do with the story. This story was written two years ago, about a year or so before I joined up on fanfiction so anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko.**

Healing a Broken Heart

Oh God, what had she done wrong this time?

Yumi wiped her tears away as she walked down the deserted street, her muscles protesting with each movement she made. He had come home drunk again and decided to beat Yumi since she wasn't asleep like she was supposed to have been. It wasn't Yumi's fault, she had woken up when he came into the house. How was she supposed to have slept though her father slamming the door shut and shouting something about dumbass bartenders?

She shivered slightly when the cold wind picked up and hurried to her destination. She knew he would be there, he usually wasn't anywhere else at two in the morning unless there was a XANA attack. Unable to keep from crying, she ran through Kadic's gates and into the dormitories.

Yumi didn't stop running until she reached her destination and timidly, knocked on the door. "Who in the hell… YUMI!" Ulrich said looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away. Just for tonight." Yumi whispered looking at Ulrich, one eye covered by her bangs.

"Come in." Ulrich said opening the door.

Yumi walked quietly into the room, knowing perfectly well that Odd wasn't at school since there was a funeral. An uncle died in a car accident, Yumi thought Odd said before packing some clothes and getting into a taxi. He was supposed to be back in a couple days if his parents decided to let him go back to school.

The room was pretty quiet, which was kind of unusual. Normally there would be the sound of Odd snoring which would end when Ulrich shook Odd awake. "Why'd he do it this time?" Ulrich asked watching as Yumi took her shirt off so he could take care of her newest cuts.

"I wasn't sleeping. He came in drunk and was shouting something about dumbass bartenders. How am I supposed to sleep through that?" Yumi questioned starting to cry.

Ulrich gently wrapped his arms around Yumi and held her close. He hated seeing Yumi hurting like this, she always looked so frail and helpless when this sort of thing happened. "You're not." Ulrich said softly. "Look, tomorrow we'll tell the police what's happening and they'll lock your dad up…"

"NO! They can't find out!" Yumi said her brown eyes showing fear. "Please, Ulrich, he'll kill me if they find out!"

"He'll kill you if you don't tell."

Yumi closed her eyes for a minute before looking up at Ulrich. "Please, Ulrich, don't make me tell just yet. I have a year left, I can make it."

Ulrich wanted to believe that Yumi would make it out alive, but deep down he could feel a sense that something was going to happen. Something bad. "Yumi, I won't argue with you about him. If he touches you one more time, promise me that you'll tell somebody." Ulrich whispered.

Yumi nodded faintly and nearly gasped when Ulrich claimed her lips. She slowly opened her mouth when Ulrich traced his tongue along her lips and moved so she was straddling Ulrich. "I promise." Yumi whispered when they pulled apart for air.

Ulrich smiled and gently claimed Yumi's lips again before taking his shirt off and beginning to work on Yumi's bra. A blush formed on Yumi's face when Ulrich managed to get her bra off and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't hide, please." Ulrich murmured gently moving Yumi's arms so he could get a better look.

Besides the cuts and bruises that adorned the upper half of Yumi's body, he thought Yumi was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life. Whispering softly words of comfort, Ulrich gently kissed each bruise with the occasional small lick. He wanted to make Yumi feel comfortable with him loving her.

Slowly, Yumi allowed Ulrich to move so she was on the bed. "I love you." Ulrich whispered gently between kisses as he began to undo Yumi's pants and pulled them down along with her underwear.

Yumi closed her eyes and grabbed Ulrich's arms, whispering softly to him. "I love you too." Yumi whispered back.

Soft moans escaped Yumi's lips as she felt Ulrich's fingers within her, stretching her walls gently so she would be comfortable. Still moaning softly, Yumi grabbed Ulrich's shorts and pulled them down, surprised when she saw how big he was. "Wow." Yumi whispered looking shocked. "How are you going to fit?"

"Like this." Ulrich whispered slowly pushing himself into her after putting a condom on.

Yumi's breathing became rapid as she felt her inner walls being stretched. Ulrich looked big, but felt HUGE inside of her. How was he seriously going to fit inside of her!

She bit her lip and held back a sharp cry when she felt her barrier being torn down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ulrich whispered repeatedly, waiting for Yumi to adjust to his size.

After a few minutes Yumi moved her hips motioning for Ulrich to start moving. Slowly, Ulrich began moving, watching the Japanese girl's face carefully for anymore signs of discomfort. When he saw none, Ulrich began moving faster and nearly groaned when Yumi began clawing his arms and back. He could feel her wrapping her legs around him which resulted in him moving faster. "ULRICH!" Yumi nearly cried out with each time he hit a spot inside of her.

Ulrich grinned and kept hitting that spot repeatedly, feeling himself get harder and closer with each thrust. He knew Yumi was getting close since he was clinging onto him like a lifeline and kept going against his thrusts in an attempt to get him deeper into her. When Ulrich stopped, Yumi looked at him confused through half lidded eyes. "I want to make sure you're ready for this." Ulrich whispered looking at her concerned.

"I'm sure." Yumi whispered gently kissing Ulrich.

Ulrich nodded and began pounding into the Japanese girl again, beginning to get more eager for a release. Finally, they both silently cried out as they went into an orgasm that left the immobile for a few minutes. When they could move, Ulrich rolled off of Yumi and covered the two of them with a blanket. "I love you." Ulrich murmured gently kissing Yumi again.

"I love you too."

Ulrich held onto Yumi as they both fell into a dreamless sleep, both content with being together even if it was for that one night. They knew that if they should be separated, they'd be together again sooner or later. Hopefully, they'd never be separated by anybody or anything. Whatever challenges there were, they'd overcome them together.

**lostmoonchild: I hope that didn't suck too badly. Once again, I wrote it about two years ago and just rediscovered it. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.**


End file.
